We Lose
by zzmackvb2000
Summary: Aang was defeated by Firelord Ozai and now he has a new life with Katara as his wife. Here's his life.


We Lose

It had been twenty-one years since I had faced Firelord Ozai. I did not succeed. Although, he had died almost a year ago. Now that Zuko had regained his honor, he was forced to be the new Firelord.

Katara and I had married five years ago in Ba Sing Se. Firelord Ozai hosted this married like he always did with kings and queens of other cities.

Katara and I now live on Duck Island; have a beautiful house and a beautiful garden. It is still guarded by fire nation soldiers though.

Sokka and Toph married three years ago. They now live in Ba Sing Se and are the richest people in the city. They are helping to get the fire nation out of the city.

I am watering my garden right now. Half my garden is gray. The guards got mad at me and used flames to try to burn me. I leaped to the side and the guard blasted half my garden. My wife, Katara is a very great woman. She is a good cooker and loves helping me with the garden. Her waterbending gets in handy a lot with the garden.

As I said before, I am watering the garden. As I am watering, my wife calls me to the dinner table. She says we are having her favorite prune water tribe snack. I grew to like her cooked prunes as she cooked them more and more.

We are eating the prunes and talking about paying the bill for the house. Also talking about how Sokka and Toph will be coming on Saturday to have dinner with us.

After dinner, I go to water the rest of the plants. Once I had finished watering, I look over at one of the fire nation guards. He has a tear in his eye. I feel bad about whatever he was crying about like maybe his mother died of a heart attack. I just found out that he accidently shot a fire spark in his eye. What a waste of time! I still feel bad for the guy. I do not know why.

I thought of the old days when Katara, Sokka, Toph, and I used to travel all over the world. If only I could get one more chance at defeating Firelord Ozai. It could be a good day today. No paying fifty copper pieces a month. It's just not fair.

I just finished watering the garden. I walk into the house where Katara is sitting on the couch watching the fire. I shoot a spark at the fire. The fire lights up as bright as the sun.

Katara looks up at me and smiles. I sit down next to her on the couch. She giggles a little bit. I kiss her on the cheek. Katara leans on to my shoulder and shivers a little. I stood up and said I will take a shower. I kiss her again but on the lips.

I go to the bathroom and step into the shower. I wash my hair and wash off the dirt from my tattoos. I have tried washing off the arrows but they will not budge.

I dry off my body and put on my purple bath robe. I walk into the living room where my wife is still watching the fire.

I sit down again and Katara leans on me again. Now she is relaxed.

We are asleep on the couch. I wake up at 2:00 am and carry my wife to bed.

After I put her in bed, I go outside and feed the ducks that are in the garden. I throw a piece of bread and every single duck rushes to the pond. Except one male duck who has a broken leg. I pick it up and hand it a piece of bread. It eats it up quickly.

I sit down to watch the ducks floating by. I still had the duck in my lap so he would not hurt himself again.

I watch the ducks go by for about an hour. I set the duck that has a broken leg down and dump the rest of the bread on the land.

I walk inside to the kitchen. I eat a couple of peanuts as I step upstairs. When I get to the top, I look like I have morning hair. My hair is not even long enough to have morning hair. Whatever, I will just go to bed.

I open the door to my bedroom and see Katara snoozing away. I get changed into my night shorts and take off my robe.

As I get into bed, I think about the male duck with the broken leg. Nobody paying attention to him; nobody giving him food, his own family is hardly helping at all with his serious injury. Oh well, that is how life goes.

I still can not go to sleep so I will just lay here until I go to sleep.

I think about things that have been happening since we got married. I think about how we bought this house with only five-hundred gold pieces. We bought the garden and the pond for only one- hundred copper pieces since the guy who did it was going out of business.

We loved our new home and we still love it now. We loved our new garden and we still love it now.

As I drift off to sleep, I touch my wife and somehow, in her sleep, she touches me back sending me a good night through her fingers. I smile in my sleep and giggle a little. Not too much to wake Katara.

After thinking, it was a snap going to sleep because I knew I was so tired that might and the couch was not very comfortable. I knew I wanted to be in my comfortable bed with my wife.


End file.
